


You've Obi-wandered into my heart

by TheLooneyBird



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gay Rights, M/M, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLooneyBird/pseuds/TheLooneyBird
Summary: Sci fi Greg might have a crush on his friend.Maybe.Definitely.Sci fi Greg x DnD Greg--In other news I never want to type Greg again
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You've Obi-wandered into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and i can't write dialogue and i spent like an hour picking out a starwars pick up line for the title. I have not watched star wars.

It was normal to feel this way about your best friend right? I mean, you spend so much time with someone, watching (and sometimes making fun of) old sci fi movies, board game night, sleeping over at Japanese culture Gregs house and watching anime, and you've known each other since you were in middle school, you're going to care a lot about someone!... Okay. Sci fi Greg might have a crush on his best friend. 

What's her face seemed to have already known Sci fi greg wasn't into girls, and thankfully even after they broke up she still liked to hang out with all the guys. He wasn't being as subtle as he thought he was with his crush though, even if DnD Greg was oblivious the others weren't. Open source Greg and Japanese culture Greg made jokes about it at first, but were quick to stop when they saw how on edge Sci fi Greg was. 

DnD Greg and The Ugly One weren't together at the moment, and he was open to finding someone new, but sci fi Greg had no clue if he was even into dudes, and if it got awkward, he'd mess up the friend group! He decided it's just better to ignore it all together, if he didn't date him he would still be friends at least right?

It took less than a week of Sci fi Greg moping in the school hallways for his friends to intervene. Apparently it was bad enough that Japanese culture Greg had dragged so-and-so and what's her face in to help. Despite sci fi Greg's arguments, his friends pointed out how little joy he found in things now, the only time he seemed happy was when DnD Greg was DMing their usual Friday night DnD sessions, even his favorite movies didn't get a smile out of him! 

He gave in eventually. After the next DnD night Sci fi Greg stopped DnD Greg before he could leave and nervously stuttered out an invitation to the midnight screening of starwars showing at the local theater. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when DnD Greg seemed thrilled at the invitation, and got his mom to drive them the next night. 

He couldn't pay attention to the movie. Every time their knees touched or hands brushed a jolt of excitement and anxiety went through him. The movie seemed to go on for ages, but only a few minutes at the same time. As the credits rolled and everyone filed out the theater Sci fi Greg steeled himself, as they waited on the sidewalk for DnD Greg's mom, Sci fi took a deep breath and told DnD Greg everything. 

Sci fi Greg's eyes were shut in fear, but they shot open when he felt a kiss. And he saw his best friend smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written cause i had a crush on sci fi greg as a kid and i give you full permission to make fun of me for that. Also sorry if there's spelling mistakes it's late and my phone's messed up lmao.


End file.
